AL CAER LA NOCHE
by NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT
Summary: Esto pasó en el siglo XXII, cuando la violencia y el odio se unieron causando los conflictos que afectaron a las diferentes razas de seres existentes en el mundo. AU y OOC . Kohaku x Rin . Rin x ?
1. Capítulo 1

**AL CAER LA NOCHE**

Idea original y primera versión escrita por NOZOMI-CHAN.  
Corrección y maquetación por Neko-chan y Tenshi Lain.

Basado en los personajes de Inu-Yasha, pero siendo catalogado como Universo Alternativo (AU) y con los personajes OoC (Out of Character... esto se traduciría como fuera de personalidad ¿no?), así que esto de parecido con la historia de Rumilko Takahashi tiene poco. Si alguien sabe alguna forma de ganar dinero con esto, que nos lo diga XD

INTRODUCCIÓN:  
Esto pasó en el siglo XXII, cuando la violencia y el odio se unieron causando los conflictos que afectaron a las diferentes razas de seres existentes en el mundo.  
La mayor rivalidad es la que protagonizan el clan de los vampiros (aliados con los demonios) y el de los ángeles.  
Pero no todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de estos extraordinarios seres y por tanto muchos de los humanos no estaban al corriente de la guerra que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Los que si sabían de esta guerra no tardaron en elegir bando. Muchas fueron las bajas.  
Los humanos corrientes no podían intervenir en la guerra de estos dos clanes por no tener poderes especiales, pero de vez en cuando nacían personas con la suficiente fuerza pura para hacerlo. Lamentablemente los miembros de los clanes solían asesinarlos apenas nacían para que no pudieran cumplir con su misión.  
En aquellos tiempos había que tener mucho cuidado al caer la noche...

_Primera parte_

_Capítulo 1:_ El nacimiento de un ser poderoso.

En un lugar muy lejano, una mujer dio a luz a una preciosa niña de cabello negro, pequeñas alas blancas y sonrisa pura, en cuyo cuello era visible la marca que la identificaba como a una 'Enviada'. Una enviada destinada a exterminar a los clanes que impedían que el orden y la paz reinaran en el mundo: los Vampiro, los Demonios y los Ángeles.

Tanto el médico que atendió el parto como la madre, no tardaron en identificar el símbolo y temiendo que cualquiera de los clanes pudiera enviar a alguien a matar a la recién nacida como tantas otras veces habían hecho, la madre desesperada pidió al médico que se llevase a la pequeña a un lugar seguro. Pese a que ella era un ángel y sabía que su pequeña podía traer la destrucción a su propio clan, pero su instinto maternal pudo más que su razón.

El médico pensó por un tiempo que lugar podía ser lo bastante seguro. Tenía que ser un lugar en el que pudiera crecer sana y fuerte y donde aprendiera lo necesario para que un día pudiera cumplir su misión. El buen hombre la llevó al templo en el que había crecido para que su maestro se hiciera cargo de ella.

El anciano sacerdote enseguida comprendió lo importante que era aquel pequeño ser que dormía en brazos de su antiguo pupilo y no puso reparos en acogerla en el templo.  
La llamó Rin, en honor a una antiquísima diosa que representaba la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

Y así pasaron los años y Rin se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita de 16 años, de fuerte carácter y sonrisa sincera. Hábil en las artes marciales y en el empleo de sus poderes innatos.

-Rin - la llamó un día su venerado maestro-, ahora que ya tienes 16 años, a llegado la hora de que sepas porque estás aquí.

-¿A que os referís maestro? - preguntó Rin desconcertada.

-Verás... en este mundo, los seres encantados están en guerra: los vampiros los ángeles, los demonios... y en medio de todos están los humanos desprotegidos por su falta de magia o arrastrados a elegir bando por la fuerza.

-Sí, maestro lo sé - dijo la doncella de cabellos negros.

-Tú misión es parar esta terrible guerra que está acabando con los humanos.

-Maestro, no entiendo.

-Escúchame Rin, cada década nacen niños con el don necesario para enfrentar tan dura empresa, pero los clanes los eliminan en cuanto saben de su existencia para que no logren llevar a cabo su misión. Tú eres una de esos seres enviados para terminar con la guerra. Te trajeron a mí para que te enseñara a controlar tus poderes y te instruyera en las artes marciales. Tu madre te apartó de su lado para protegerte y para que tú algún día fueras capaz de salvar este mundo corrompido. Pero para ellos debes sobrevivir - Rin lo miró sin comprender -. Tus alas y el símbolo de tu cuello revelan a todo el mundo tu verdadera naturaleza como 'elegida'. No debes permitir que nadie las vea. Ocúltalas, ya que de ello puede depender tu vida. Sé que no lo acabas de entender, pero debes prepararte para partir, en tus manos está la salvación del mundo. Pero ten en cuenta que cuando salgas a enfrentar tu destino, no debes confiar en nadie pues todos son tus enemigos. Ahora retírate, mañana empezará tu viaje.

-Maestro yo no... - Rin no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que el maestro la interrumpió.

-No preguntes más y vete a dormir que mañana empezará tu viaje.

-Si, maestro... lo que usted diga.

Y Rin se retiró a su habitación.

Ya entrada la noche, se escucharon ruidos extraños que despertaron a la joven enviada.

Los monjes del templo no tardaron en dar la señal de alarma: los estaban atacando.

Rin cogió su espada y salió dispuesta a enfrentar al invasor para proteger el templo, pero el maestro se lo impidió.

-Rin no lo hagas. Tú eres demasiado valiosa, debes escapar. Nosotros detendremos a los Vampiros y demonios que atacan el templo - decía el maestro mientras metía sus cosas en una bolsa y se las daba.

-Pero maestro, yo no puedo dejaros a vuestra suerte. No quiero que os pase nada - dijo casi rogando la joven.

-No discutas Rin. Si descubren que existes te buscarán y matarán. Recuerda que tienes que actuar con discreción - dijo el anciano abriendo un pasadizo secreto y empujándola dentro.

-Ma... maestro - llamó Rin mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero al ver que era inútil decidió obedecer a su maestro y seguir adelante.

El pasadizo la condujo a un bosque cercano, y desde allí pudo ver el templo envuelto en llamas mientras el tejado se hundía.

-¡MAESTROOOOOOOOO! - gritó Rin llorando, pero sabía que no podía regresar o el sacrificio de los monjes y su maestro habría sido en vano.

Se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás, prosiguió su camino con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Pasaron varios días con sus noches en los que Rin viajó a través de bosques, evitando los caminos por si se encontraba con alguna patrulla. Pero cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos del templo, decidió parar en una ciudad para descansar y comer decentemente. Al llegar a la ciudad se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba llena de ángeles y demonios que se lanzaban miradas amenazantes desde cada punta del pueblo.

-Mejor me cambio de ropa... - pensó Rin escondiéndose en un callejón. Se puso un vestido largo de origen chino de color verde oscuro y con una capa de capucha del mismo color por encima. Un pañuelo anudado alrededor del cuello completaba el atuendo.

Ya cambiada, se dirigió a una taberna y se sentó en una mesa.

-Buenos días ¿en qué puedo servirla señorita? - preguntó la camarera.

-Me gustaría que me trajera algo de comer y de beber, por favor - dijo Rin.

La camarera fue a buscar su pedido y en ese momento entraron unos demonios al lugar.

CONTINUARÁ

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola gente esperemos que os haya gustado, esel primer fic que publico,¬¬aunque a mi me gusta mas el yaoi pero hay que ser serias pero ya toy en ello XD jeje.(NdN-C¡¡¡por fin! ha publicado algo ¡ALELUYA!)sin pasarse¬¬.

espero que me dejeis reviws XD

tmb las de bombardeo aunke no me mateis de golpe plis T.T que sinos chicas os quedareis sin yaoi juasjuasjuas.

hasta el proximo capitulo.

xau vela XD


	2. capitulo 2

****

AL CAER LA NOCHE

Idea original y primera versión escrita por NOZOMI-CHAN.

Corrección y maquetación por Neko-chan y Tenshi Lain.

Basado en los personajes de Inu-Yasha, pero siendo catalogado como Universo Alternativo (AU) y con los personajes OoC (Out of Character... esto se traduciría como fuera de personalidad ¿no?), así que esto de parecido con la historia de Rumilko Takahashi tiene poco. Si alguien sabe alguna forma de ganar dinero con esto, que nos lo diga XD

_Capítulo 2:_ Yo soy Rin la exterminadora.

-jajajajaja... ¿has visto como gritaba ese viejo anciano del templo? Jajajajaja - rió uno de los demonios.

-Pues ya ves... pero hay algo que no entiendo, lo que dijo ese viejo antes de morir... lo de que íbamos a morir todos - dijo otro demonio sentándose cerca de Rin.

Entonces Rin comprendió que hablaban de su maestro. Estaba muerto... la rabia se apoderó de ella.

-je je... ¿y vosotros os hacéis llamar demonios? Yo os llamo cobardes - no se pudo contener Rin tras escuchar a los demonios burlándose de su maestro.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para llamarnos así¿Sabes quienes somos? Somos servidores del señor Akuma - dijo el ofendido demonio levantándose - ¿quién eres tú?

-Je, me llamo Rin y seré quien destruya a todos los que propagan la muerte y la destrucción por este mundo. Pero para ti guapo, soy Rin la exterminadora - dijo sacando la espada

El demonio dio un paso atrás y dijo:

-jajajajaja... ¿pero quien te crees que eres niña estúpida? Te mataré con una sola mano ¡Aaaahh! - bramó lanzándose para atacarla.

Rin lo esquivó fácilmente y con su espada de llama negra le atravesó sin que nadie se diera cuenta del ataque por su rapidez. En cuanto el demonio calló al suelo desplomado, Rin clavó sus castaños ojos en el otro demonio que la observaba tembloroso.

-Ahora te mataré a ti - dijo empuñando su espada de nuevo haciendo que el demonio cayera de culo al suelo puesto que ya no podía permanecer en pie por lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas - No... mejor te dejaré vivo para que le digas a tu jefe y hagas correr la voz tanto entre los vampiros como entre los ángeles, de que a partir de ahora tendrán que cuidar sus espaldas o morirán bajó la llama de mi espada - dijo Rin volviendo a guardar su espalda y tomando asiento de nuevo.

El demonio se fue corriendo a informar a los suyos del nuevo asesino que había llegado a la ciudad.

-Camarera, mejor pónmelo todo para llevar y cierra el local, que ahora van a venir muchos de ellos.

-Aah... claro - le contestó la camarera aun algo aturdida por el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

-Por cierto... hablando de esos imbéciles ¿sabe alguno de vosotros donde se esconden los cabecillas de los clanes? - preguntó Rin echándose la bolsa al hombro.

-Hem... se dice que en el norte del país, donde la noche y el día no se distinguen - dijo el amo de la taberna.

-Gracias - fue lo último que dijo Rin antes de irse con su capa ondeando tras ella.

La joven enviada partió hacia el norte, pero al poco de salir de la ciudad vio como los ángeles y los demonios que había visto al llegar, luchaban entre sí mientras los humanos huían intentando encontrar refugio.

Rin se acercó a la zona de batalla y gritó:

-¡Os mataré por corromper la tierra!

Los ángeles y demonios dejaron de luchar para observar a la misteriosa chica que se escondía debajo de una capa. Uno de los ángeles preguntó.

-¿Quién eres tú humana?

-Jejeje... ¿quién ha dicho que sea humana? Me presento: soy Rin, la que terminará con todo este despropósito - dijo con seguridad al joven de largos cabellos oscuros.

-Tú eres la que asustó a uno de mis hombres y mató al otro en la taberna - dijo el sub-general del clan demonio.

-Mh... veo que ese cobarde hizo lo que le mandé - sonrió Rin.

-¡Muéstrate ante nosotros exterminadora! - exigió un demonio.

-¡Deja que veamos la cara de nuestra enemiga! - gritó uno de los ángeles.

-Jajajajajajaja... antes de eso os mataré a todos - aseguró Rin sacando su espada.

-Jajaja. No creo que llegues a alcanzarnos. Mira el sol, la noche está llegando y los vampiros no tardarán en llegar ajajaja - rió el sub-general.

-Mejor, dos pájaros de un tiro - dijo Rin poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Como tú quieras ¡morirás! - dijo el ángel jefe.

Se lanzó en picado al ataque espada en alto, pero Rin repelió todos sus ataques con su propia espada. El sub-general demonio también se lanzó ala ataque a traición, pero Rin consiguió deshacerse de ambos.

Sus dos contrincantes al verse heridos, decidieron retirarse y dejar que sus hombres concluyeran el trabajo (NdA: Como si ellos hubieran hecho mucho ¬¬)

Rin estaba en medio de la pelea contra ambos clanes (manteniéndolos a raya sin mucha dificultad), cuando llegaron los vampiros.

El vampiro que encabezaba el grupo era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del jefe del clan y se quedó mirando entretenido la pelea (le faltaban las palomitas y la coca cola). Le sorprendió ver como la chica de cabellos oscuros conseguía contenerlos y hasta casi vencerlos ella sola, así que decidió aprovechar la ocasión para atacar a los ángeles ahora que estos estaban concentrados en la misteriosa espadachina.

-¡Ja! Ya vienen los demonios jajaja - dijo un demonio.

Rin al escuchar esto miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la figura erguida del cabecilla de los vampiros.

-je... también acabaré con vosotros - aseguró Rin mientras saltaba en el aire para poder alcanzar a los vampiros.

-¿Y tú quien eres? - preguntó el vampiro jefe divertido con las agallas de la joven.

-Soy Rin, la que acabará con toda la escoria que ensucia el mundo - dijo mostrándole el filo de su espada.

-Mmh... interesante. Yo soy Kohaku y ahora seré tu adversario - dijo el vampiro desenvainando su espada y poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Como quieras - respondió Rin cogiendo impulso para atacarlo.

**CONTINUARÁ.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Otro capitulo mas que os gusta dejadme reviws jeje hasta el proximo capitulo

Good bye.


	3. Capítulo 3

**AL CAER LA NOCHE**

Idea original y primera versión escrita por NOZOMI-CHAN.  
Corrección y maquetación por Neko-chan y Tenshi Lain.

Basado en los personajes de Inu-Yasha, pero siendo catalogado como Universo Alternativo (AU) y con los personajes OoC (Out of Character... esto se traduciría como fuera de personalidad ¿no?), así que esto de parecido con la historia de Rumilko Takahashi tiene poco. Si alguien sabe alguna forma de ganar dinero con esto, que nos lo diga XD

Capítulo 3: Una batalla conflictiva.

Rin y Kohaku empezaron a luchar con fiereza. No se distinguían uno del otro por la rapidez de sus movimientos, solo se veían los destellos que producían las espadas al chocar.

Los ángeles, demonios y vampiros seguían luchando entre ellos sin prestar especial atención a aquel duelo.

- Te defiendes muy bien para ser una chica - comentó Kohaku sonriendo.

- Tú también para ser un vampiro - devolvió Rin junto a un mandoble de su espada.

La lucha seguía encarnizada.

- ¿Quién eres en realidad¿qué vienes a hacer aquí? - preguntó el vampiro.

- Hablas mucho para ser un vampiro. Ya te he dicho quien soy y de donde vengo no te importa - le cortó Rin

- Mmm... ¿no será que ni tú lo sabes? - replicó Kohaku.

La expresión del rostro de Rin cambió y bajó la guardia por un momento, cosa que aprovechó el vampiro para inmovilizarla.

- No tendrías que despistarte chica, podría acabar contigo - dijo el vampiro atacándola.

Rin seguía inmóvil pensando en aquella frase del vampiro, cuando de repente sopló el viento dejando caer su capa ya que el broche se había roto durante la refriega.

Todos observaron a la chica, sus blancas alas, su cabello.

- Vaya, no eres humana. Ya me parecía a mí jajaja...

- Ahora moriréis todos por haberme visto - dijo Rin elevándose en el aire.

Juntó sus manos y creó una bola de fuego azul. Todos los presentes dejaron de luchar para mirarla, maravillados por su belleza y la fuerza de su aura. Pero no se dieron cuenta de lo que en verdad estaba pasando, hasta que empezó a caer la gigante bola de fuego azul arrasando todo a su paso.

La gente del pueblo observaba desde la distancia el hermoso resplandor azulado sin saber lo que en realidad significaba: la destrucción de todos los seres que en aquellos momentos se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

Rin calló rendida al suelo entre las cenizas de los cadáveres de sus enemigos. Apenas se dio cuenta de que alguien la cogía en brazos antes de desmayarse.

Cuando por fin despertó se encontró en un lugar desconocido, una casa que nunca antes había visto. Se levantó de la cama para poder mirar por la ventana, pero solo encontró oscuridad. Justo entonces entró una doncella:

- Veo que la señorita ha despertado. Avisaré al señor - dijo la doncella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Espera un momento ¿dónde estoy y quien es usted! - preguntó Rin confusa e intrigada.

- Estáis en el castillo del señor - contestó la sonriente doncella cerrando la puerta al salir.

- Ya, eso ya lo he visto ¬¬

Se acercó a la cama para poder vestirse y se dio cuenta entonces de que quien la había acogido, debía de haber visto la marca y sus alas. Buscó por todas partes su arma, pero no la encontró. La habían despojado de todas sus pertenencias. Tan solo llevaba aquel camisón que ni era suyo.

- T.T no puede ser... menos mal que mi maestro ya está muerto, o si no me mataría él por descuidada T.T - se lamentó Rin cayendo de rodillas sobre la cama.

Justo en aquel instante la doncella volvió a entrar.

- Señorita, le traigo unas ropas para que se pueda arreglar y recibir al señor - dijo dejando la ropa en la cama.

- ¡Un momento! Oye ricura... dime donde están mis cosas, mis armas y quien diablos es tu señor - dijo Rin ya cabreada.

- Lo conocerá en unos momentos. Su ropa se está lavando y por las armas no se preocupe que están bien guardadas. Además no las necesita. Mi señor no es malo - y con su eterna sonrisa melosa, volvió a marcharse.

- No puede ser... maldita doncella risueña, no me ha dicho nada útil ¿quién será su señor ¬¬? Me saca de quicio y aún no lo he visto ¬¬. En fin, vamos a vestirnos - dijo Rin examinando la ropa que le habían dejado. Enarcó una ceja pensando que tal vez puestas no se verían tan raras, pero no... eso lo comprobó en cuanto se plantó ante el espejo - ¡madre de dios¿Qué es estooooooo¡Parezco una bailarina exótica T.T! Vaya señor más pervertido ¬/¬

El atuendo consistía en un top extremadamente pequeño, una tela casi transparente que caía desde los hombros hasta el ombligo, una faldita que poco dejaba a la imaginación y un velo que le cubría medio rostro con una fina tiara en la frente, todo en tonos rosas.

- ¿La ropa es de su agrado mi señora? - preguntó la doncella asomando la cabeza por la puerta (NdTL¿qué no sabe llamar a la puerta o qué? ó.o?)

- Pues francamente NO. Quiero algo más discreto .

- Aaam... pues el señor dijo que eso era lo que quería verle puesto - dijo la doncella con una sonrisa inocente.

- Pues dile a tu señor, que si tanto le gusta, que se lo ponga él y se mire ¡porque yo esto no me lo pongo! - exclamó Rin cabreada (NdTL: pero si ya lo lleva puesto...).

- Por mucho que me guste, no es de mi talla y a ti te queda mucho mejor que a mí - dijo alguien desde la puerta.

- ¿Tú eres el señor de este sitio¡Muéstrame tu rostro, pervertido! - dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros.

- ¿Acaso no me reconoces? Y eso que hace poco que nos presentamos... - comentó la voz.

- Anda guapo, sal del escondite y déjate de adivinanzas, que no estoy de humor para juegos.

- Mm... ya veo - dijo saliendo por fin de la oscuridad.

- ¡Aaaah¡Eres TÚ¿Cómo puede ser? - exclamó Rin sorprendida al reconocer a Kohaku el vampiro.

- Pues muy fácil. Me fui volando antes de que tu ataque me pillara y bajé cuando las llamas se extinguieron. Fue entonces que te vi en el suelo.

- Yo más bien diría que huiste con el rabo entre las piernas y volviste para ver si había alguien que te hubiera visto huyendo ¬¬

- Pues no... solo lo esquivé ¡yo soy muy valiente! - argumentó Kahaku hinchando el pecho.

- Si, ya claro ¬¬

- Pues SI .

- En fin ¿Por qué me has cogido y traído hasta aquí, eh? Devuélveme mis cosas y prometo que tu muerte será rápida y dolorosa.

- Si, encima jajajaja... XD No, no quiero ¬¬. Te traje aquí para saber si la leyenda es cierta y tú eres una 'enviada'.

- No, claro que no lo es. Solo soy una copia - dijo Rin con total convicción.

- ¿En serio? O.O'

- ¡Eres realmente tonto¿Pues que no me ves o necesitas un dibujo? - le ladró Rin ya cansada de su estupidez.

- Mmh... no, déjalo ¬¬ ('que mal carácter tiene para ser tan guapa') ¿entonces eres la enviada que nos destruirá a todos para salvar el mundo de los humanos?

- Más o menos... ¿Ahora me devuelves mis cosas para que pueda seguir con mi misión?

- ¿Pretendes que te deje ir para que después me mates a mí y a mi gente?

- Yo no llamo gente a los chupa sangre. Y sí. Si me dejas marchar tú y tus muertos ambulantes seréis los últimos de mi lista - dijo Rin resuelta sentándose en la cama.

- Encima mal educada... - murmuró entre dientes - Te dejaré ir con una condición - dijo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Ah sí¿Cuál?

- ¡Que me des un beso o! - dijo Kohaku acercándole los morritos.

- ¡AAAAH¡Apártate de mí salido¡Prefiero morir antes que besarte! . - aseguró la morena dándole una bofetada.

- ¡Ayyy! Que mal carácter tiene esta chica... Mira que rechazar al vampiro más hermoso y apuesto de todos - dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla en la que se podían ver claramente los cinco dedos de Rin.

- Tú tienes los ánimos muy subidos. Eres demasiado positivo, seguro que no te deprimes ¬¬

- Es que con esta capa no puedes admirar por completo mi belleza - dijo Kohaku muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Presumido ¬¬

- Y tú serías una perfecta reina para mí, eres muy hermosa, desde el primer instante, tu belleza me deslumbró - dijo cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas.

- Si ya... anda quita que ahora te salen flores de la boca. Anda déjame irme.

- Te dejaré marchar si me prometes que volverás - insistió Kohaku.

- Hombre, volver, volveré y será para lo que tu ya sabes - dijo Rin con un sonrisa cínica.

- Ya... por eso te acompañaré. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con los ángeles - dijo Kohaku levantándose.

- ¡Ah no! No soy ninguna niñera. No cuido a bebés. No y no.

- Mmm. no me llames niño, te saco un siglo de ventaja niñata ¬¬

- Ya pero la mentalidad no te llega ni a los dos años, guapo.

- En fin. Nos iremos mañana a primera hora de la noche - sentenció Kohaku.

- Por eso no te quiero llevar. A mí como que quedarme todo el día durmiendo y viajar solo de noche no me va. ¿sabes guapo? ¬¬

- ¡No te preocupes por eso ! Tengo un collar que me permite estar al sol.

- ¿Ah si¿y por que no te has tomado un poco el sol, eh?

- No empieces. Nos iremos mañana por la noche y punto. Por el día tengo cosas que hacer.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaammms - murmuró Rin.

Ya de día, Rin estaba sentada junto a la ventana (muerta de aburrimiento) mirando el paisaje. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se acercaba un numeroso grupo de individuos al castillo y empezaron a entrar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que eran demonios, aunque por sus pintas no debían ser más que soldados rasos. A Rin solo le interesaban los que ostentaban rango.

- Mira, vaya patrulla de cazafantasmas ¬¬ mm grrrr ¡y yo aquí encerrada! Bueno, de todas formas no me interesan - dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama para descansar.

Ya llevaba rato durmiendo, cuando la puerta se abrió y un sigiloso Kohaku se le acercó para susurrarle al oído.

- Amooooor... despiertaaaaaaaaaa... es la hora de comer ¡muuuack! -

- O.O ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡quitaaaaaaaaaaaa¡mariquita ¿qué haces! - dijo Rin entre asustada y furiosa.

- Jejeje... te traigo la comida - - dijo Kohaku levantándose y señalándole una mesa ya servida.

- ¬¬ ya... ¿no será sangre o carne cruda?

- No tonta. Es comida de humanos - aseguró el vampiro.

- Amms.

Se trataban de unos spaghetti a la carbonara, muy buenos, había que reconocer eso. Rin se los comió con mucho gusto y al acabar Kohaku le dijo:

- Mmm... esta noche nos iremos.

- Ya lo sé. No te olvides de traerme mis cosas ¬¬ y no me des ropa rara - le advirtió apartando el plato vacío.

- Ya yaaaa... En fin descansa hasta entonces - dijo Kohaku encaminándose a la puerta.

- Esto ¿Kohaku¿Qué hacen todos esos demonios aquí en el castillo? - preguntó la chica antes de que se fuera.

- No te preocupes por eso. Solo han venido a pasar el día. - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Rin se acostó en la cama de nuevo y poco después se durmió... y empezó a soñar...

"Estaba en un lugar oscuro. El cielo de color rojo sangre, había muchos muertos, tanto demonios como ángeles y arriba de una colina había alguien de pie... una persona manchada de sangre de pelo semi-largo un camisón, tenía un ala negra y otra blanca. Le daba la espalda, por lo que no le veía la cara, pero parecía estar mirando el cielo escarlata. Justo cuando por fin se daba la vuelta, una luz la deslumbró."

Abrió los ojos de repente al escuchar como la llamaban.

- Rin ¿estás bien? Estabas gritando y estás empapada de sudor ¿qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Kohaku preocupado.

- Eh... no, nada. Una pesadilla extraña. No me pasa nada - contestó Rin pasándose una mano por la frente.

- Amms... pues venga levántate. Que nos vamos en una hora. La doncella te dirá donde puedes asearte (Neko-chan¿la doncella no tiene nombre/ Nozomi-chan: ...)

La sonriente doncella la condujo hasta unos baños que más bien parecían baños de aguas termales.

- Aquí tenéis señorita - dijo mientras le daba unas toallas.

- Gracias... ¡Oye! Aquí no vendrá nadie ¿verdad?

- No, esto es de uso exclusivo de las doncellas. Les diré a las otras que usted lo está usando y así no la molestarán, pero si necesita algo no dude en buscarme - aseguró mientras hacía una reverencia, después se fue tras cerrar al puerta con cuidado.

Rin se quitó la ropa y se metió en las cálidas aguas.

- Esto es la gloria... ¬ - murmuró apoyando la cabeza en una roca.

Tras un buen rato, se levantó y salió. Una vez vestida decidió ir a buscar a la doncella para decirle que ya había terminado. Pero al llegar al pasillo por donde la mujer se había ido se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que el pasillo estaba lleno de puertas en ambas paredes. Decidió elegir una puerta al azar y probar, pero solo encontró más puertas. Lo mismo ocurrió con la segunda y la tercera...

- ¡Aaaaah¡Dios esto nunca acabaráááááááá! T.T ¡Socorrooooo! - dijo Rin desesperada. En ese instante oyó el ruido de una puerta al abrirse en la otra punta del pasillo - ¡Uooh! Mi salvación . - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Al acercarse un poco vio a la doncella caminando en sentido contrario a ella. Le gritó para llamar su atención, pero estaba muy lejos y no la oyó. Rin echó a correr hacia el lugar por el que estaba girando la doncella.

Al llegar al pasillo lo encontró vacío, pero al fondo había una enorme puerta entreabierta de la que venía el murmullo de varias voces. Rin se acercó y miró por la rendija.

- Ejejee... que conste que esto no es cotilleo jeje...

Era una gran sala y en ella se encontraban reunidos los demonios que había visto llegar y muchos vampiros. Todos parecían escuchar con atención lo que Kohaku estaba diciendo.

- Mmmmh... a saber lo que dirá... no le oigo - miró a su alrededor buscando una forma de acercarse sin llamar la atención y entonces vio a otra doncella que pasaba por allí -. Perdone ¿me podría dejar esa ropa solo unos momentos? - preguntó Rin con una sonrisa encantadora que hacía que nadie le negara nada.

- Eem... bueno. Tome - dijo la joven dándole un vestido idéntico al que llevaba puesto y además una capa para cubrir sus alas.

La doncella se fue por otro pasillo y entonces Rin regresó a la puerta.

- Uf... a ver si no me pillan - se dijo a si mima mientras entraba. Caminó con cuidado entre los presentes intentando pasar desapercibida.

- Amigos míos. Demonios y compañeros de lucha. Os he convocado aquí para anunciaros que me iré de viaje - decía Kohaku en esos momentos.

- ¿Y eso por que¿Dónde te vas? - dijo uno de los presentes.

- Iré en busca de la famosa cazadora para destruirla - aseguró el vampiro.

- Algunos dicen que la han visto en este castillo - aseguró otro hombre con siguiendo que todos se pusieran a murmurar.

- ¡SILENCIO! El que habla aquí soy yo... escuchadme, tendré que usar ciertas tácticas para pillarla desprevenida. No hagáis caso de mi actitud estando con ella, por eso os he llamado.

- '¡Maldito Kohaku¡La que te va a matar soy yo!' - pensó Rin mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener las ganas de atacarlo allí mismo.  
Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, para regresar a su habitación. O intentarlo...

- ¿Y ahora que? T.T estoy perdida... pero bien T.T - decía Rin tras llevar más de una hora dando vueltas por los pasillos. Fue entonces que volvió a divisar a la doncella que conocía - ¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeys! No te me escapes - dijo sujetándola de un brazo.

- Ah, señorita. Decidme - dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

- Llévame a mi habitación ¡snif! Que me he perdido T.T - dijo mirándola con cara de cordero degollado.

- Eeh... si, claro - dijo la doncella sorprendida.

Tras cinco minutos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- Aquí está, señorita.

- ¡Ah! Gracias . - dijo Rin entrando.

- De nada. No dude en buscarme si necesita lago - - y se fue de la habitación.

- Si quiero algo ya me las apañaré. Cada vez que voy a buscarla me pierdo ¬¬ - pensaba Rin. En ese instante entró Kohaku con una sonrisa marca Colgate (NdN-C: es una marca de pasta de dientes, por si alguien no la conoce)

- ¡Hola amoooooooor! - saludó mientras daba saltitos hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

- Ni te me acerques vulgar vampiro, si no quieres morir ¬¬ - dijo Rin con su mirada más asesina y cara de 'te pillo y te mato'.

- Uuuuix ¿qué te pasa¿Tienes la regla ¬¬?

- ¡Imbécil! - dijo Rin dándole una brutal colleja que lo tiró al suelo de morros (NdA: una colleja es un golpe con la mano abierta que se propina en la nuca y/o parte posterior del cráneo, suele sonar bastante fuerte... y doler .).

- Uix... sí que estás de mal humor. En fin, ya nos vamos - dijo Kohaku sobándose la nuca.

Rin y Kohaku fueron a las cuadras y se subieron en un par de caballos ya ensillados por los sirvientes. (Kohaku sugirió la posibilidad de ir los dos en el mismo caballo, pero la mirada asesina que le dedicó la morena fue suficiente argumento para retirar la propuesta -'). Después salieron de las murallas del castillo y se dirigieron rumbo al territorio de los ángeles.

Ahora empezaría la verdadera lucha.

Continuará...

Nozo-chan: Ohayo, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de mi fic, que al parecer no ha tenido nada de éxito ò.ó ¡Por favor, al menos un review para decirme lo mal que está T.T!

Neko-Chan: venga, venga, que no es para tanto, verás como pronto te envían reviews.

Yoh: eso, venga, anímate.

Nozo-chan¡Vosotras no sabéis como me siento! Neko tiene al menos un review en sus historias, y tú Yoh todavía no has subido ninguna .

Yoh:P

Neko-Chan: Mentira, en el de Kero-chan in Candyland no tengo ninguno TT

Nozo-chan: No importa. Con el próximo capítulo terminaré la primera parte de este fic, y si no me mandáis reviews ¡no subiré la segunda parte! Ale, ya estáis avisados.

Matta ne!


	4. Capítulo 4

**AL CAER LA NOCHE**

Idea original y primera versión escrita por NOZOMI-CHAN.  
Corrección y maquetación por Neko-chan y Tenshi Lain.

Basado en los personajes de Inu-Yasha, pero siendo catalogado como Universo Alternativo (AU) y con los personajes OoC (Out of Character... esto se traduciría como fuera de personalidad ¿no?), así que esto de parecido con la historia de Rumilko Takahashi tiene poco. Si alguien sabe alguna forma de ganar dinero con esto, que nos lo diga XD

Capítulo 4: Empieza el camino de una aventura.

- Oye chaval. Me parece que ya hemos pasado por aquí antes ¬¬ - dijo Rin dedicándole promesas de muerte con la mirada al "guía".

- ¿Ah sí? Será que se parecen los caminos jejeje - dijo Kohaku.

- Sí, ya... ¿y esa piedra qué? - dijo señalando una enorme roca al borde del camino.

- Mmm... pues... er... ¡qué las piedras se parecen jejeje!

- Admite que estás perdido y punto ¬¬

- Noo, será que... Hace mucho que no paso por aquí.

- ¡Aaaaarrrrrrr cabezóóóóón...¡Me desesperas, abandono! Déjame a mí, vamos hacia ahí - dijo Rin ya cansada.

- Mmm ¬¬ mujeres... siempre quieren tener la razón.

- ¿Qué has dicho chupa sangreeee? ¬¬

- ¿Cómo me has llamado¡Bicho raro!

- ¿Quéééééé¡Eres un CHUPA SANGRE¡Y yo NO soy un bicho raro! - gritó Rin.

- Aaaarrrr ¡Eres un BICHO RAROOOOOOOOOOOO! - repicó el vampiro.

- Vaya ¿estáis perdidos? - dijo una voz desconocida detrás de ellos.

- ¿Ein? O.O - a unísono.

- Jejejejejeje... Sois pareja ¿no?

- ¡Ni en broma¿Yo con esa COSA¡Noooo! - dijeron Rin y Kohaku a la vez.

- Jejejeje... que divertidos. Me llamo Mizuki - encantada - dijo la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

- Hola preciosa. Me llamo Kohaku y esa cosa es Rin - dijo el vampiro saltando de su caballo y yendo en dos pasos a tomar de las manos a la muchacha (NdA: ya, ya... que esta actitud es más propia de Miroku que de Kohaku, pero ya habéis visto las explicaciones del principio y además, el Kohaku del cómic es muy soso ¬¬ teníamos que darle algo de picardía jiji)

- Ggrrr... No le hagas caso, que el pobre tiene un trauma... ¡Encantada! - dijo Rin tras darle una colleja al vampiro.

- Jejejeje... ¿entonces sí que estáis perdidos? - volvió a preguntar Mizuki.

- Mm... sí. Es lo que suele pasar cuando dejas que tu mascota vaya a su bola - dijo Rin mirando de forma burlona a su compañero de viaje.

- ¿Qué has dicho! ¬¬

- Nada, nada... oye ¿de donde vienes Mizuki¿Tú también te has perdido?- preguntó Rin para no seguir discutiendo con el banco de sangre ambulante.

- Pues no, yo vengo de mi pueblo - dijo la chica señalando en una dirección.

- Aaaaaaaaaaam... - mirando hacia donde apuntaba la chica.

- Es fácil llegar allí si sigues los carteles. - dijo señalando el ENORME cartel indicador lleno de flechas que habían tenido todo el rato a su espalda.

- Jejejejeje O/o - sin palabras.

Mizuki llevó a los dos extraviados viajeros a su pueblo, para que buscaran un sitio en el que pudieran comer y descansar.

Nada más llegar, Kohaku se dio cuenta de que no habían ni demonios ni ángeles.

- Una pregunta Mizuki ¿cómo es que aquí no hay ni ángeles ni demonios? - preguntó el vampiro.

- Pues la verdad es que aquí tenemos un dios protector, pero a cambio de su protección tenemos que darle de comer y hacer sacrificios.

- Mmm... típico de charlatanes - comentó Rin.

De repente se escuchó un grito y nuestros aventureros y su nueva amiga se dirigieron al origen del grito, encontrando a un pueblerino en el suelo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Rin al llegar.

- El... el ladrón... se ha llevado mi dinero - contestó el hombre que había gritado.

- ¿Hacia donde se ha ido? - preguntó Kohaku.

- Por ahí - dijo el hombre señalándoles la dirección.

- Vamos - dijo Rin corriendo hacia la dirección indicada.

Kohaku quedó al menos treinta pasos rezagado de Rin. Ella estaba casi encima del ladrón cuando de repente, calló una sombra del cielo interrumpiendo la huida del delincuente y haciendo que Rin se cayera del susto.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas ladronzuelo? - dijo la voz del desconocido que se ocultaba bajo una capucha.

- Oye tú, el ladrón es mío ¬¬ - dijo Rin levantándose del suelo.

- ¡Uooh¡Una chica nueva o! - dijo el desconocido.

- Aparta de mi vista. No te hagas el fuerte ¬¬

- Que sea la última vez que te veo robar - dijo el desconocido permitiendo que el ladrón se fuera tras quitarle el dinero.

- Aarrg... ¬¬ ¿quién eres tú? - preguntó Rin al comprender que no tenía caso ir detrás del delincuente.

- Jejejejeje... soy el que protege estas tierras de los invasores - dijo el chico (NdN-C: imagináoslo en una pose parecida a la del superhéroe que sale en Shin-Chan).

- ¡Ah! El que decía Mizuki... Tú eres más ladrón que el que se acaba de ir ¿cómo puedes pedir cosas a cambio de vidas? - le reprochó Rin.

- Jejeje... chica con carácter Venga cariño ¡nos vemos! Muuuack - el chico misterioso le dio un beso en los labios de forma tan repentina que Rin no pudo apartarse.

- O.O - Rin

- Rin ¿quién era ese¿Rin¿Rin! - llamó Kohaku.

- O-O ese... eseee... - Rin seguía en estado de shock.  
- ¿Sí¿Ese que?

- O-O ese... ese MALDITO ME HA DADO UN BESOOOOOO¡LO MATO! - rugió Rin más que furiosa.

- ¿Quééééééééé¡Ha besado a MI reina¡Lo mato! - gritó Kohaku.

- Atontao, no estoy para bromas... - le dijo pegándole una colleja - encima esa cosaaa.. arr

- En fin, volvamos - dijo Kohaku sobándose la cabeza.

Los dos regresaron con Mizuki y la chica los llevó al hostal del pueblo donde podrían encontrar alojamiento para pasar la noche. Pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse cuando calló la noche.

El dios protector del pueblo pidió que se le entregara a una doncella como sacrificio para ese día.

Y justo entonces:

- ¡Rin! Uuf... veo que sigues despierta - dijo Mizuki con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la morena.

- El dios protector pide que seas tú la elegida para el sacrificio de hoy - respondió Mizuki.

- ¿Qué¿Y para que la quiere? - preguntó Kohaku levantándose del suelo.

- Ya os dije que él nos protege y a cambio le damos todo lo que nos pide... - los dos asintieron - y hoy ha pedido a Rin.

- ¬¬ Ni muerta me voy con él - sentenció Rin.

- Rin anda ves, que si no ya no nos protegerá. Solo debes pasar una noche con él - imploró Mizuki con las manos juntas, como si rezara.

- Jajajajajajajajajaja... que fuerte solo una noche. En una noche lo elimino del mapa - aseveró Rin.

- ¡Uooooh¡Pero si Rin-chan es mía! . - dijo Kohaku dando saltos en la cama como si fuera un niño con berrinche.

- ¡No digas tonterías! - dijo Rin dándole una patada y tirándolo de la cama al suelo.

- Por favooooor Rin, ves - suplicó Mizuki con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Ala¿Ves bruta? La has hecho llorar - le riñó Kohaku aún espatarrado en el suelo. Después añadió en voz baja - Anda mujer ve y déjale las cosas claras a ese caprichoso estafador.

- Mm... iré, pero no te prometo que él sobreviva - dijo Rin levantándose y vistiéndose.

Mizuki la llevó hasta la casa en donde residía el hombre que se hacía llamar "dios protector". Era una gran casa muy elegante y con mucho jardín. Rin se quedó de pie en la puerta esperando a que fueran a recibirla recordando las últimas palabras que Kohaku le había dicho antes de separarse: 'oye Rin, dile que eres mía, que si no me lo pasaré muy bien chupándole hasta la última gota de sangre'

- Otro salido ¬¬ - murmuró.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron, Rin entró y las puertas se cerraron tras ella. Todo estaba muy oscuro y silencioso, cuando de repente las luces se encendieron rebelando un larguísimo pasillo ante ella.

- Mm... Veo que has venido jeje Me alegro - dijo una voz que provenía de la otra punta del pasillo

- Si, ya... ¿qué querías de mí? - dijo Rin acercándose al lugar del que venía la voz.

- Solo pasar un buen rato - contestó.

- ¿Quién eres y como te llamas?

- Me llamo Shetstuke y soy el que defiende este pueblo - contestó mostrándose por fin. Era un hombre joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes claritos.

- Si ya... el que protege ¿o el que roba? - espetó Rin cruzándose de brazos.

- Jajajajaja... y tú mujer ¿cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Rin - dijo con simpleza la morena.

- Bonito nombre. Revélame tu aspecto Rin - dijo el dios protector acercándose a ella dispuesto a quitarle la capa.

- Como te acerques más, te corto en rodajas - amenazó apuntándole con su espada.

- ¡Uoh! Tranquila. Pero tendré que ver el aspecto que tiene mi futura esposa - dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Eso ni lo sueñes ¬¬ Yo no me caso con nadie y menos contigo.

- Es que ¿ya tienes novio? - preguntó con desilusión.

- A ver como te lo digo... - Rin no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase ya que Shetstuke no la dejó.

- ¿Quién es ese chico tan afortunado? Dímelo y te prometo que te dejaré marchar - aseguró el joven.

- ¡Ah, claro! Mi novio... (me arrepentiré toda la vida - pensó Rin - de lo que voy a decir) está afuera - dijo Rin forzando una sonrisa.

- Vamos a verlo - dijo el rubio melenas mientras salían de la casa.

En efecto allí los esperaban Kohaku y Mizuki. Sin más Rin fue corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

- Amooooooooooooor (como no me sigas la corriente vampirucho te empalo) - susurró Rin en su oído mientras lo abrazaba.

- Jajaja... Rin amorcito -' - dijo el vampiro devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¿Esa cosa es tu novio? - dijo Shetstuke a todas luces decepcionado - Yo soy mucho más guapo que él.

- ¬¬ Ey mono de circo, no te pases - dijo Kohaku.

- Mm... ya veo... - mirando a la pareja con sospecha. Rin empezó a sudar por los nervios - quiero ver como os dais un beso - sentenció el rubio.

- O.O mm aquí mejor no - negó Rin.

- ¡Dame un bezuke amooor! Muuu - dijo Kohaku mientras le acercaba los labios.

- o/o ¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡ Ni muerta! . - gritó Rin mandando por los aires al vampiro de una patada.

- ¡Lo sabía¿Por qué me has mentido cariño? ;; eres una mala mujer - dijo el dios protector haciendo pucheros.

- ¡Eso, eso! Eres una mujer malaaaaaa ;; - dijo Kohaku siguiéndole el juego a Shetstuke.

- ¿Queréis morir gusanos? ¬¬ - amenazó Rin espada en mano.

- Jeje no, gracias - negaron los dos a la vez.

- Bueno, Shetstuke escúchame. Quiero que dejes de pedir algo a cambio de ayudar a esa pobre gente. Ayudar a los demás es algo que se hace por propia voluntad, no para obtener beneficios ¿me has entendido?

- Jajajajajaja... ¿pretendes que ayude sin tener nada a cambio? Jajajaja ¿y si no quiero que me vas a hacer? - preguntó Shetstuke.

- ¡Tú, chaval! Lo que acaba de decir mi compañera es verdad. Si no piensas hacerle caso, tendrás que probar el filo de mi espada - dijo el vampiro poniéndose en guardia.

- Jajaja ¿vais a luchar contra mí? Vamos a hacer un trato. Si me ganáis dejaré de pedir algo a cambio de mi ayuda y si perdéis, seguiré como hasta ahora y además Rin se tendrá que casar conmigo - dijo Shetstuke también listo para el ataque.

- Acepto - contestó Kohaku sin pensar más.

- ¡Eeeeeyyy! No hables por mí, chupa sangre.

- No te preocupes. Podremos vencerle, hasta yo solo podría con él - dijo Kohaku muy gallito.

- ¬¬ En fin.. Yo seré quien luche. Enseñaré a este poca cosa lo que es una mujer cabreada - dijo Nozomi alzando su espada.

- Como quieras - dijo el vampiro guardando su espada y apartándose.

- Vas a ver lo que es bueno rubiales.

- ¿Si? Jejeje estoy impaciente - contestó Shetstuke.

Empezó la lucha. En el silencio de la noche solo se escuchaba el ruido de las espadas al chocar una contra otra.

- No eres mala - admitió Shetstuke.

- Jejejeje eso no hace falta que me lo digas. Tú tampoco eres malo - contestó la chica.

- ¡Rin acaba con él de una vez que me duermo! - gritó Kohaku apoyado en un árbol mientras bostezaba.

- Sí -contestó Rin quitándose la capa y revelando sus brillantes alas blancas. Con un rápido movimiento de espada, hizo que el viento pareciera cuchillas al alcanzar a su enemigo. Shetstuke cayó derrotado al suelo.

- Ella no es humana... - murmuró el rubio antes de caer inconsciente.

- Mmm... Rin, te has pasado un poco ¿no crees? - dijo el vampiro mientras lo levantaba del suelo y entraban en la casa.

- Puuuf... es que no pensé que le iba a dar tanto. Es el ataque más débil que tengo - se defendió Rin.

- Dejémoslo aquí - dijo Mizuki señalando la cama -. Rin. una pregunta...

- Mmmh... si dime

- ¿Por qué tienes alas?

- Je je... me había olvidado que había un humano delante jeje .'

- La verdad es que yo tampoco soy humano - confesó Kohaku.

- ¿Ah no?

- Verás. No sé por que tengo esos poderes ni estas alas, pero tengo una misión que cumplir... y este me acompaña - explicó Rin.

- Y yo soy el príncipe de los vampiros - agregó Kohaku dándose aires.

- ¿Qué misión? - preguntó Mizuki curiosa.

- Rin es la encargada de destruir tanto a los ángeles como a los demonio - respondió Kohaku.

- Y a ti también chupa sangre ¬¬

- Amm ¿y por qué? - insistió Mizuki (NdA: pero que cotilla -.-)

- Pues verás... yo no sé mucho, pero por lo que me dijo mi maestro, tengo que salvar a la humanidad destruyéndolos para que termine la guerra.

- Ammms... y si quieres destruir a los vampiros ¿por qué llevas a uno contigo?

- Él sabe donde están las bases de mis enemigos y me guía, pero en el momento de la verdad tampoco le tendré compasión - dijo Rin recordando lo que Kohaku había dicho en la reunión de su castillo.

- Amm. - murmuró Mizuki.

- Yo me retiro. No soporto estar más tiempo con este chupa sangre - dijo Rin dándose la vuelta y cerrando la puerta al salir.

- ¡Rin! - llamó Kohaku yendo tras ella por el camino que conducía al pueblo.

- ¿Qué? ¬¬

- Mm ¿qué te pasa conmigo? o.o?- preguntó Kohaku.

- No te hagas el tonto. Escuché sin querer lo que dijiste a tus amigos en aquella reunión. Pero no te preocupes, solo eres mi guía. No me sirves para nada más - dijo la chica alejándose.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Pues verás, lo dije para que no sospecharan de mí ¿vale?

- Si, ya... Lo que tu digas. Conque me sigas haciendo de mapa es suficiente. Aquí acaba nuestra discusión - dijo la morena sin volverse a mirarlo entrando en la posada.

- Que carácter... ¡Eres despreciable! Y si no quiero no te ayudo ¡Te enteras! - dijo Kohaku cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Pues no lo hagas! Ya me las arreglaré yo solita, tú puedes volver a tu castillo y quedarte sentadito en tu trono - le escupió Rin cerrando de golpe la puerta de su habitación tras ella.

- ¡Pues eso haré¡Eres despreciable Rin! - y con esto Kohaku también entró a su habitación dando un portazo.

Dos horas más tarde, se escucharon resonar varias campanas despertando a todos lo habitantes del pueblo. Rin y Kohaku salieron de sus habitaciones para preguntar que pasaba.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Rin saliendo medio dormida mientras se refregaba los ojitos.

- ¡Nos están atacando¡Esa es la campana de alerta! - respondió Mizuki preocupada y algo asustada.

- No te preocupes. Ya voy yo - dijo la morena saliendo corriendo con la espada al hombro.

- ¡Voy contigo! - dijo Kohaku saliendo tras ella.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien los estaba atacando. No eran ni ángeles ni demonios: eran vampiros.

- ¡Explícame eso chupa sangre! - preguntó Rin encarándolo.

- No... no sé que decir... - murmuró Kohaku sorprendido.

- ¬¬ En fin... como son de los tuyos, los mataré yo - dijo Rin mientras se lanzaba contra los atacantes.

Rin empezó a luchar contra todo el que se le ponía por delante, tumbándolos de un solo mandoble. Pero cada vez habían más y más... y empezaron a rodearla. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tenía a todo un regimiento encarándola sin posibles vías de escape.

Desde una distancia prudente, Kohaku observaba preocupado.

- Puuf... inútiles... os matare a todos de una vez - aseguró rin. Al momento empezó a susurrar el conjuro de uno de sus ataques mágicos. Pero entonces apareció Kohaku.

- No, no lo harás. No lo permitiré - aseguró el príncipe vampiro poniéndose ante ella.

- Eres despreciable. Si tanto insistes... ¡Morirás con ellos! - sentenció Rin mientras su conjuro iba cogiendo fuerza.

- Te demostraré de que lado estoy... - dijo sacando su espada y poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Todos los vampiros observaban en silencio el enfrentamiento entre los dos con una sonrisa en los labios, seguros de que su príncipe acabaría con aquella 'enviada' de un solo mandoble. Rin y Kohaku se miraban a los ojos sin pestañear ni moverse del sitio.

- Se acabó para ti chupa sangre. Ya veo que eres de esos en los que no se puede confiar - dijo Rin con algo de pena oculta bajo la rabia de su voz.

Pero se quedó más que sorprendida cuando Kohaku dio un rápido giro trazando un arco con su espada y atacó a sus propios camaradas. Estos estaban tan sorprendidos que no atinaron a defenderse y los seis primeros cayeron al suelo partidos en dos. El resto de vampiros, impresionados por tal atrocidad, huyeron clamando que su príncipe los había traicionado para unirse a la Enviada.

Rin, impresionada por lo que veía, anuló su ataque.

- ¿Qué¿Ahora confiaras en mí¿Es bastante prueba de lealtad para ti? - preguntó Kohaku mientras la sangre de sus antiguos súbditos goteaba por su bello rostro.

- No... si ya lo decía yo... Eres despreciable - dijo Rin dándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda mientras el vampiro envainaba su espada.

- Mm... ni me dices "Oh, Kohaku, eres el mejor" ¬¬ - renegó el vampiro mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios para recoger la sangre que tenía en ellos.

- - si ya... ¡Vámonos que nos espera un largo viaje! - dijo Rin mientras ambos se dirigían de vuelta a la posada.

Al alba, Rin y Kohaku ya estaban listos para marcharse. Pero primero debían despedirse de Mizuki.

- Muchas gracias por lo que habéis hecho por mí y por mi pueblo - dijo la castaña con una reverencia y una sonrisa de eterna gratitud.

- Je je... no ha sido nada - sonrió Kohaku.

- Y cuida bien al chaval que se dice llamar dios. Ya me entiendes - dijo con tono pícaro Rin mientras le daba un codazo amistoso. Mikuki se puso colorada.

- ¡Adiós! - se despidió Kohaku agitando la mano.

- ¡No te metas en líos! - gritó Rin con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hasta siempre! - dijo a su vez Mizuki.

Y los dos viajeros siguieron con su camino hacia el norte, en donde tendrían que luchar contra los ángeles.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE**

Continuará...

Y hasta aquí la primera parte de este fic. El primero que he escrito y subido... snifff... que nostalgia T.T

Para la segunda parte... no sabréis nada de ella hasta que me mandéis reviews ;P pero os adelanto que será MUY interesante y llena de aventuras en nuevos reinos y aparecerán nuevos personajes jejeje... ¿pica la curiosidad¡Pues ale! A comerme la bola a base de reviews para que los suba rápido XD

Au revoir!


End file.
